Secrets
by ButterflyBananaLove
Summary: SM branch band TOFU is making waves in the music world in more ways than one. SHINee/OCs, SuJu, SNSD, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Taemin leaned down and brushed his lips against Mi-Hyun's. She giggled as he kissed her nose, her cheeks, and worked his way back to her mouth again. Mi-Hyun felt dizzy with love and the overwhelming need to tell him so.  
"Wo ai ni, Taemin," she murmured.  
He drew back, looking at her, wanting to see her face in his mind always. He smiled that beautiful maknae smile, loving the way her eyes never left his.  
"I love you too, Noona."  
And she was kissing him again. He was lost in her world, completely controlled and willed by everything his lover did.  
The day slowly faded to twilight. Taemin wearily propped himself up on his elbows, watching Mi-Hyun as her breathing slowed and deepened.  
Taemin whispered, "But you…"  
His voice cracked with emotion and he buried his face in his hands.  
"You love Jonghyun more…"  
For a few moments all was silent. Then Mi-Hyun opened her eyes and stared at him seriously.  
"Taeminnie, I don't want to hear that."  
He swallowed nervously.  
"I love all of you equally. I would never pick a favorite or choose one member over the other." She moved closer and slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Jonghyun and I spend so much time together because we are so alike. Our personalities match each other perfectly." She laughed bitterly. "To make a fair point, Jjong also fights with me a lot because we are both extremely confident and outspoken." She buried her face in his side. When she spoke again, her voice was muffled. "You and I never fight."  
Taemin stroked her hair. He admired the smooth strands, each colored its own shade of the rainbow. Rainbows were just so typical of her. "I suppose you're right, Noona."  
"Yep. Now shut up and let me sleep."  
He laughed and rolled away from her. "Vicious girl! You hurt my feelings!"  
"I didn't mean it!" Mi-Hyun protested, sitting up and looking panicked.  
"You're so mean. We were having a moment there." He teased, pouting and sticking out his lip.  
Mi-Hyun suddenly lunged for him. "You think _that_ was mean?! I'll show you mean!" Barely concealing a smile, she pinned him down and drove her fingers into his ribs. He yelped and she grinned, tickling him harder.  
"Mercy," he gasped, before a fit of laughter overtook him.  
Her eyes flashed. "Never!"  
Taemin wailed. "MI-HYUN!"

Out in the kitchen, Minho and Jonghyun stared in the direction of Taemin's room, wide-eyed.  
Another shriek resounded down the hallway. Minho flinched while Jonghyun cracked his knuckes. Over by the soup, Key chuckled under his breath. "Sounds like they're having fun, eh?"  
Jonghyun shot a look at Key and growled. "If that little punk so much as _breathes_ on her, I'll…" He drew a finger over his throat.  
"From what I hear he's doing a little more than breathing- OW! Hey!"  
"OI!" Key shook a spoon at them. "Jjong, don't hit Minho. We need our Flaming Charisma in one piece for next week's show."  
Jonghyun tossed his hair. "Are you sure two pieces isn't acceptable?" he asked impertinently, before punching Minho again.  
"Okay, that's it, you sassy, conceited moron, you think you're so smart, eat this-" Minho looked around. His eyes fell upon a tomato. Without stopping to think, he snatched it up and flung it at Jonghyun.  
Jonghyun's mouth gaped open in a round, comical "o" as tomato juice dripped down his face. Key spun around and stared, too stunned to laugh. Slowly, Jonghyun looked down at his brand-new blazer. The top was completely stained with red.  
Nobody moved. Then Key- ever so sly- held up his phone and snapped a picture.  
Shit went down.  
Jonghyun dived towards Key. He yelped and dodged, before realizing that Jonghyun hadn't been aiming for him at all, he had been going for the vegetables. Time seemed to slow down. "NO! NOT MY TOMATOES!" he screamed in absolute horror. His hyung only laughed as he hurled a tomato at Key's chest. It splattered on his shirt. The excess juice dripped down his jeans, on the floor; everywhere. Key shouted and jumped around in circles, desperately trying to wipe the fruit off his clothes. Needless to say, it didn't work. Jonghyun was doubled over with laughter while Minho stood awkwardly in the background, not believing what was happening. "Nooooo," their distraught diva wailed. "I really liked this shirt too, now I can't wear it anymore because of- KIM JONGHYUN."  
Jonghyun stopped laughing.  
Key advanced on him, brandishing his soup spoon like an axe. "I don't care how well you sing, or how many girls think you're handsome, or how bling-bling you consider yourself to be, you are as good as dead to me. I will MURDER you. I will kill you SO HARD, you won't even-"  
"Kill him so hard?" Minho interjected.  
"TO HELL WITH GRAMMAR!"  
Minho suddenly found himself covered with lettuce.  
"FOOD FIGHT," Jonghyun yelled with glee. It was on.  
Meanwhile, in what seemed like another universe, two other young people were acting like children as well.  
Mi-Hyun was on her back being tickled so hard she thought she might faint. Her shirt was long gone. Taemin had access to all the area he wanted, and he was sure taking advantage of it. "Who's the mean one now, dearest?"  
She gasped for air. "You're- so- EVIL!"  
He smiled devilishly at her. "Say you love me."  
"I won't- AI! Okay! I LOVE YOU! I'M YOURS! You own me, I am your property, I will do anything you say! Please!"  
Taemin smirked again, knowing his evil maknae side drove her crazy. "Beg for me."  
Mi-Hyun screamed. "TAEMIN! AHH!"  
A loud and very irritated voice shouted out from the kitchen. "All right, I can't take this anymore. That little bastard's getting a tomato to the face!"  
Taemin froze and blinked. "What?"  
Jonghyun threw the door open and chucked a tomato at Taemin.  
Then stopped to assess the situation.  
The dancer was straddling a shocked Mi-Hyun's waist. An also rather… shirtless Mi-Hyun. He forced himself not to stare (_damn, she's curvy_) and moved on. Her hair was wild, her face was flushed, but Taemin was fully clothed and looking normal- except, of course, for the fact that he was now covered in tomato innards. They were both staring at him with undisguised confusion. Jonghyun began to experience that awful (and in his case, familiar) feeling when you've made a fool of yourself.  
"But I- we thought you were…" He stammered helplessly.  
Key popped up behind him. "Oh so you were cuddling? How cute! It sounded like you were violently screwing each other with a hammer!"  
Mi-Hyun yelled something incredibly profane about Key minding his own business and his own tomatoes.  
All this time, Minho had been lurking somewhere behind them with a giant tomato in his hand. He chose his moment carefully, planned his aim perfectly, and let it fly, confident that it would end up where he wanted it. Sadly, he failed epically, and the unfortunate fruit ended up all over Mi-Hyun's chest. Which wasn't such a bad thing, when he thought about it.  
Minho grinned. "That's a good look for you!"  
Her hands flew to her bra and she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE HELL? How many tomatoes do you HAVE?!"  
Taemin rolled off of her and crouched on the floor in an attempt at looking fierce. "They'd better have enough for us to pound them within an inch of their lives," he snarled.  
Jonghyun burst out laughing.  
Mi-Hyun jumped off the bed and sent him the dirtiest look she could muster. "Don't laugh at him, he's taller than you." She reached behind her head and mimed throwing a ball. "And I was the best thrower on my team in high school."  
"Oh snap," Jonghyun muttered, and he ran.

********

A few minutes later all the vegetables were gone.  
Mi-Hyun groaned. "My hair… it's ruined…"  
"Tastes like tomato," Key noted from his position sprawled underneath her.  
She hissed through her teeth. "Calla-_te."_  
"Practicing your Spanish? That's good, you definitely need it, you suck."  
Mi-Hyun tried to kick him, but got Minho instead. "Oops, sorry Minnow!"  
"That nickname is awful, and would you please get off of us?" Minho pleaded, his voice strangely high-pitched.  
"You threw tomatoes at me. No."  
"But you're so big. This is painful."  
"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?!"  
"N-no, I meant big as in, uh, tall-"  
"BASTARD! PUNK! MIN-WHORE!"  
"OW!"  
"The kitchen is a mess," Taemin called. "Who's going to clean this up?"  
Key snorted. "Make Min-whore," (Mi-Hyun giggled) "and Jonghyun do it. They started the fight anyway."  
"Ehh?!" Jonghyun protested. "Mi-Hyun should do it! She's a girl!"  
Mi-Hyun jumped up. "You're all awful! I'm out of here. I, uh, need to practice the new song, I can't seem to get the second verse right!" Before anyone could argue she fled to Taemin's room, presumably to put some clothes on.  
"Should have thought of that while you were fooling around with Skinnybones, eh?" Jonghyun yelled irritably. "Whore," he added under his breath when she didn't bother to answer.  
"Someone's jealous," taunted Taemin before he followed Mi-Hyun.  
Then the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Da Yoon's POV*

I twisted the knob, it was unlocked like it always was because SHINee never locked their front door.

It was a surprise that fangulls didn't just walk right in, Appa (Onew) had his right arm around my shoulder and was leaning on my left side as I tried to open the door and get him to walk in by bending forward so that the tip of my nose brushed my bended knee's clad in ripped everywhere black skinny jeans.

I put my left leg behind his right, got about half my left side behind him and shoved, he tumbled onto the floor as the sleeves of my long black shirt rode up to my elbows, my phone in the right breast pocket bumped against my chest as I straitened to walk through the door, I waltzed through without making an ass of myself and tripping on air like I had done so many time's that day.

I stood by Appa's body on the floor, he really shouldn't drink that much, he could handle his liquor but after a certain point everyone turn's falling down drunk if they have enough.

"Appa's on the floor." I said crouching down next to him to poke him in the cheek.

"And if my eyes don't deceive me you're the one who put him there." Minho spoke up.

I lifted my head and looked him in the eye, since when did he have the balls to address me?

His eye's widened and he averted them, I inwardly smirked.

Of course he would never have the nerve to call me out when it was just the two of us, frankly the boys a bitch, even though he's a Seme he gets weird around girls.

I stood and looked around,

"Did someone get murdered here?" I said eyeing the piece of tomato on Key's head.

"NO, _Minho_ started it!" Key huffed.

"Only 'cause _HE _hit me!" Minho huffed right back stabbing a finger in the direction of the accused who happened to be none other than Over-Buffed-Hyun.

They started bickering about something, I didn't feel like following the conversation so I just pulled out my earphones and listened to Panic! At The Disco.

I was halfway through "Let's Kill Tonight" when Mi-Mi came out of the hallway with her cheeks pink,

"MI-MIIIIIIIIIIIII-AFRGH." I face-planted right into Minho's chest who had stood up as soon as I had started to launch myself at Mi-Mi.

"_MOVE _BIG AND TALL." I half growled. I actually growled at him. Like a goddamn dog.

Mi-Mi put her self between me and Whore-Ho before I started something physical and hugged me around my neck, because, well, that's the only place she could hug me, if she went for my waist she would end up bending half her body.

"Hi Yu-Yu, what brings you here?"

"Can I have pizza when I get back?"

"Sure. Do you want to go and get some now?"

"No. _Homemade _pizza, the one you and Cha-Cha make once every month."

"When you get back?" Key piped up.

"She's going back to Japan tonight."

"This morning." I corrected her, she looked at me a little confused,

"Huh? What time does your plane leave?"

"Twelve Thirty AM."

"_AM?_ Why would you leave so late?" Key butted into our conversation, ahem, _AGAIN._

"It's not late, it's just really, really early for tomorrow."

"Didn't you use that as an excuse on a late slip for school? Uhm, what was it again…..? Oh! _'I'm not late I'm just really, really early for tomorrow.'_" Mi-Mi said smiling warmly at me.

Minho snorted,

"Doesn't she have 30 of those things tacked to her wall?"

"_46._" I said correcting someone in this room for the umpteenth time, they really should learn there facts about me.

"You've been late for school _46 _times!" Key screeched like a harpy.

Dumb, stupid, asshole-ish, overprotective mother figure.

"Well, 48 now." I said pulling out two pink sheets, Mi-Mi swiped them from me and read them out loud,

"'_Got into a Ninja fight.' 'Broke a mirror, have to become a hermit for seven years.' _Yu-Yu we talked about this."

"The. Bus. Doesn't. Pick. Me. Up."

Everyone looked at me like they didn't believe me,

"I see it everyday! It comes towards me and I finally think it's going to pick me up this time, like it's saying, 'Sorry babe, I'm here for you now.', and it comes closer and closer and closer! Then it speeds right pass me and I walk to school plotting a few hundred ways to kill the bitch, run her over with her own bus seemed like a good idea 'cause I KNOW the ricockules whore sees me and just doesn't want to pick up the albino girl with the multi-hair JUST BECAUSE she can _NOT _take a joke!" Damn, I talked a lot, that's probably gonna hold me off till next week.

"Dumping choclate pudding in her seat when she was wearing white pants is a little mean don't you think?" Trying to reason with me, thy name is our leader Mi-Mi.

"She insulted my Alpaca."

"Yes I know but it was a little humiliating to her."

"Can I have homemade pizza when I get back from another Country or not?"

"Yes, of course."

"'Kay, bye."

"You're not going to stay for dinner?" that one came from Appa who was still face first in the floor.

"No."

"Please?" Mi-Mi smiled at me, but she was asking with her eyes.

"Fine."

"You're staying?" Taemin's face was happy mixed with hopefulness.

I would never admit it but the small ponytail in the back of his hair flopping while he walked towards me made my stomach flutter, but it's not like I would ever voice that, I had this weird thing with guys with long hair, it was a fetish you could say, like how I loved long lanky limbs on a guy, or how I liked him to be bird thin instead of muscular, big feet instead of small ones, big boney hands instead of small soft ones but enough about my preferences in guys, we'll probably get to that latter.

The way Taemin pulled in his lips and licked the corner of his mouth did funny things to my hormones.

I once asked Lina-Beana about this and she said they got prickled. How could _hormones _get _prickled_?

It didn't make sense so I went to Cha-Cha, she asked me what Lina-Beana said, I told her and she said I should listen to my elder's and stop bothering her when she was picking out her outfits, and when I shot back a 'you're-always-picking-out-your-outfits' she banished me from her room.

Rude.

Damn, I'm rambling today, must be because I haven't made my healthy dose of dance practice, so I'm not a little tired like I usually as, that means I have more energy to think and that was always a bad idea, we hadn't practiced dancing in three days, can you believe it? _Three days_! And Mi-Mi was so unconcerned about it when I pointed it out!

I swear that women cared more about Jong-(insert insult here)-Hyun than me sometimes.

But I would never put her on the spot like that and make her choose. I had all the confidence in the world that she would choose me but the little doubt in the back of my mind that probably came from Jupiter or some far away planet in the solar system ate at me that she might just love him move.

Okay, that's it. No more thinking about it. It would put me in a bad mood and I've been wanting to see Taemin since we got here. We've been here for 3 days since Mi-Mi dragged me along with her, but it was the first time I had been to the SHINee dorm in 2 months, I was busy with appearances that I had not been planning to go to till Mi-Mi suggested that we visited our lovely co-workers, The Shining SHINee.

So 3 press conferences, 5 signings and 2 guest appearances latter I had met Appa at an after party for a Super Junior concert, then we had ditched the boys (after I had hugged and said hello to Leeteuk and Kyu-baby) we ended up at an energetic bar with the older after-crowed of the concert and he had proceeded to get piss ass drunk, so while I was entertaining the leader of SHINee _my _leader was off locking lips with fellow "boyfriend" and the rest of the group.

Yea, I'll admit it, I'm a little pissed she wasn't giving me attention.

Suddenly Taemin bounced up to me and plopped a fuzzy Russian hat on my head.

I looked up at him in curiosity, he leaned down and plopped a kiss on my cheek, I heard Mi-Mi and Jjongie-Bitch whistle, Key make a choking sound and Minho chuckled.

He fingered my bright red hair and then lightly touched the yellow-white-ish under part,

"Are you gonna dye it soon?"

"Yea." I could feel my cheeks pinking and hated it. I pouted in his face because he still hadn't moved _his_.

He leaned back,

"What color?"

"Blue again."

"Dark blue like last time?" Mi-Mi asked.

"No lighter, and maybe coon-tails, I think."

"Coon-tails?" Minho asked,

"You know when people do strips in their hair? There're called coon-tails, like raccoon tails." said Mi-Mi.

"Didn't Seoungho-goon do that?" second time Appa spoke.

"Doesn't Seoungho dye his hair another color everyday?" I didn't even acknowledge that comment.

I sat down at the end of the table as far away from anyone, Taemin sat on my left and Mi-Mi sat on my right.

Suddenly, breaking the eerie silence, my phone blared to life as the speakers belted out "F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." by The Fall of Troy.

I picked that particular ringtone because I wanted to know who exactly was calling. The way I ignored my phone was like ignoring a tree falling on your house.

"Shouldn't you get that?" I'm. Not. Going. To. Accept. Your. Presence. Jong. Asshole. Hyun.

Mi-Mi got the phone out of my shirt pocket before I realized Taemin had put his hands around my wrist to hold me down when I started screaming my head off.

"Don't answer it!. DAMNIT MI-MI. I SAID _DON'T_."

"Hello?" she said in a cheerful voice,

"Mi-Hyun-nim?! Where's Yu-Yu-nim!?" That was our youngest manger, only 27, we had two, Chung-Ho-dono, 28, our first one, and Bae-dono the one who was currently screaming on the phone.

"What's wrong Manger-dono? Hold on, I'll put you on speaker phone."

"YU-YU-NIM WHERE THE SEVEN HELLS _ARE _YOU! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARED PACKING. YOU HAVEN'T CALLED CL AND JESSICA BACK. YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN FITTED FOR YOUR BLAZER. YOU HAVN'T-beep-."

It's amazing what you can do with one finger.

"You haven't even packed?" Mi-Mi said giving me a calm look.

Looks can deceive, she's pissed at me.

"Yep."

"_Yu-Yu_."

"I'm gonna, just not now." I said full out pouting.

Mi-Mi sighed but it was the end of it.

I dumped myself through the door of our Dorm and went to the room I shared with three other people.

It was already 9 and I needed to pack, I was going back to Japan for 2 more days.

First I got out my suitcases, a duffle and two backpacks.

Next, 2 outfits, sweat pants and a tank top to sleep in, curling iron, strait iron, hairspray, earrings, shoes and lastly a hoodie.

I didn't have to leave for the airport for 2 and half hours.

What to do.

I could go bother Super Junior, yes, I will do that.

I through the door open (nobody locks there doors! That's how you get raped.) singing "Kyuuuu-baby."

Kyuhyun turned around with a piece of celery in his mouth and wide eyes,

"Yu-Yuuuuuu!" he said running and hugging me, damn this boy was hot.

"What brings you here? Didn't get enough of us tonight?" Siwon said.

"Of course, your sexiness always brings me back." I bluntly said, because Super Junior _is _sexy and I had no trouble admitting it.

"I'm bored, lets spoon." I was always way too blunt.

"Ha! In your dreams." Leeteuk chuckled,

"I volunteer."

I already knew who said that without needing to turn around.

Heechul, perverted prince, even more horny then Taemin.

"I already knew you would be up to it, that's why I was saying it to Kyu."

"Aw baby, you're breaking my heart." he said putting his hand over the left side of his chest.

"I'm not going to have sex with you."

"There's still blowjobs and hand jobs, and so much more."

"No Oppa."

"Love it when you call me that." Heechul licked his lips, I quickly turned my head to the right so he plopped a cute by "long" kiss on my cheek.

"Stop drooling on me Oppa."

He chuckled and walked off.

Two more hours.

I was on Kyu's lap watching some weird ass romance movie I didn't want to keep up with, it was just us because all the others were probably off fucking each other, Heechul and Leeteuk were being a little loud though, there came a few light tumps against the wall, then a few hard ones but no one else was making any noise.

One more hour.

I turned and nuzzled Kyu's neck, okay, I'll admit it, I'm a little bit of a slut, but I was more of a tease then anything, I was a virgin and I hadn't even kissed a fucking guy, unless my brother's count, it's just cause we're siblings though.

"You're feisty tonight. You got something bothering you? You're always going to Heechul-hyung for attention when you don't get it, so why are you all over me tonight? Is your boyfriend ignoring you? Taemin doesn't get that you need to make the first move when dealing with you, not the other way around."

"Shut up Kyu, you're being annoying."

"Hit the nail on the head didn't I?"

"No." I huffed, Kyu brought out the weird almost girl side of me.

He kissed my neck and went down to my collar bone that was peeking out of my shirt, his hands fell to my hip bones and squeezed.

Suddenly the door burst open from the room that the Heechul/Leeteuk noises were coming from and out stormed an angry Oppa.

He slammed his ass on the opposite side of the couch and directed his gaze at the TV.

After a moment he turned to look at us, we were in a questionable position, with me facing Kyu and sitting on his lap and his hands where the third paragraph up stated.

"Oh, don't stop because of me. _Leader-hyung was just being so much of a fucking tease I told him he could go stick his dick up Siwon's ass tonight."_

_I stood up, not wanting to get mixed in the drama of Super Junior tonight. "I have to go catch a plane, bye-bye Kyu," I stood up and hugged Heechul. "Bye-bye Oppa."_

"_BYE LEADER-TEASE-HYUNG, I HOPE YOU GET SOME OTHER THAN YOUR HAND TONIGHT." I screamed towards Leeteuk's door._

_I ran out the door in time to just hear another door slamming open._

_Thirty more minutes._

_I was in the front seat of the Taxi Bae-dono had called to pick me up, my flight left in an hour but we wanted to make sure there wasn't any traffic._

_So at 12:13 on the dot we got to the airport._

_I was a rush to get trough the security and get my luggage checked in, I finally got on my plane and promptly fell asleep._


End file.
